


Shielded

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Sleeping in the Rain [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Commitment, Dalish Elves, Demons, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Skyhold, Sleeping Together, Tevinter, The Fade, Vacation, perceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: A fairly typical night at Skyhold turns out to be more meaningful than Hallenon or Dorian would have expected.“Well, no. I don’t sprawl wildly on the floor as often as you do either.” The rugs scattered around the rogue tree occupying a quarter of the room were thick, but still. Hallen was the Dalish one, not him.“Mmmm, more than you used to though.” The elf’s voice was soothing, smooth and strong like a river. Hallen tugged at Dorian’s belt, arms still around his waist. “Will you stay here tonight? Sleep under the rain and the stars with me?”This story will be part of chapter 11 of Lost Halla, so you can read more about how their relationship began there!Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.Special thanks to DAFan7711 for beta-reading this!





	Shielded

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Halla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638632) by [MyrddinDerwydd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd). 



> Tevene & Elven translations, based in part on the work of FenxShiral  
> amatus - tevene term of endearment. meaning in real-world Latin is "beloved"  
> Emma haur’dalavur - my golden leaf. Used as a term of endearment, referencing a Dalish tale about the turning of the seasons.

Each drop made a soft plink as it hit the clear barrier arcing over their heads. 

“Mmmm, we were due for a good rain before winter starts settling in.” 

Dorian laughed at the appreciative sound Hallen made as he glanced up at the falling rain. The soft smile on his face would suit a pleased father watching their child, he thought, instead of raindrops. The autumn evening had grown dark as the two men sat in Hallen’s room at Skyhold, debating the efficiency of knocking someone down with a blast of magical force as opposed to a blow from your staff. 

Every drop splattered, the impacts sparkling in the silvered starlight that laced the shield. It covered the entire room, the decrepit wooden boards removed months before when Hallen had sought out the Inquisition after the destruction of Clan Lavellan. 

Dorian stood from his chair, stretching luxuriously as he walked to the center of the room. His eyes flickered among the increasing number of raindrops landing just shy of his outstretched hands. The sight was mesmerizing, and it was easier to understand Hallen’s fascination with the natural world when it was this lovely.

The soft magical breeze of Hallen’s aura brushed his skin as his Amatus wrapped his arms around his waist. His eyes closed briefly in pleasure at the feel of Hallen’s kiss, lips warm against the side of his neck. They stood together for a while watching the rain, content in their easy embrace.

A thought furrowed Dorian’s brow as the rain picked up its pace, the full force of a storm in the Frostbacks passing overhead. 

“Where does it all go? It ought to be piling up at the edges by now, but it isn’t.” 

“The tree, a barrel in the corner, then down the outside of the wall when that’s full.” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Have you never noticed the barrel and spout, in all this time?” Hallen chuckled.

The smile was audible in Hallen’s voice as he kissed him on the neck again. His heart warmed every time Hallen laughed, and he never wanted that to change.

“Well, no. I don’t sprawl wildly on the floor as often as you do either.” The rugs scattered around the rogue tree occupying a quarter of the room were thick, but still. Hallen was the Dalish one, not him.

“Mmmm, more than you used to though.” The elf’s voice was soothing, smooth and strong like a river. Hallen tugged at Dorian’s belt, arms still around his waist. “Will you stay here tonight? Sleep under the rain and the stars with me?” 

Hallen’s request sounded hopeful, as always, but Dorian knew he wouldn’t protest if he left. It was almost a game between them, whether or not they’d share a room each night they were both at Skyhold. He was certain Hallen would contentedly share his blankets every night, regardless of whether they lusted after each other or just curled up close and fell asleep. Dorian still held onto a few threads of old fears though. He hadn’t quite broken the habit of never expecting more, even though he had seen how much infinitely more he had with Hallen time and time again.

The steady patter of raindrops was the only sound, leaving Dorian in his own quiet moment as the two of them watched the water smooth out into a solid rippling sheet. 

“Impossible to refuse such a delightful request, Amatus.” Twisting in Hallen’s arms, he caught his lips in a warm, tender kiss. A familiar dart of unease shot through him, small but still present, and he mentally shooed it away. He trusted Hallen, loved him, knew that he would never take advantage of how vulnerable Dorian was when it came to the elven mage himself. 

The bonds between the two of them had been forged, not just formed, in a tumult of magic and passion that neither would ever forget.

They undressed quickly, as the small brazier didn’t keep the room particularly warm. It wasn’t winter yet, but the air already held a chill. Hallen unraveled the leather tie holding his hair back in a narrow shoulder-length tail, naked body bathed in a blue-white glow from the starlit barrier. Dorian hesitated a second, then tugged off his smallclothes as well. It just felt right to do so, even if the reason why still eluded him. He wasn’t the least bit aroused in the chilly room, even when he felt Hallen’s hand against the small of his back. 

“I think I will welcome the extra warmth of a fire mage tonight,” Hallen mused playfully, referencing the ever-present heat of Dorian’s own magical aura. He wished it was as effective at staving off the cold for him as it seemed to be for the elf.

Hallen nudged him toward the bed, but then immediately began rearranging it. Hallen dragged the blankets farther toward the headboard, then tossed the two mismatched pillows to the end of the bed nearer the center of the room. Dorian had simply shown up with the pillows after the first time they been intimate in Hallen’s room. Everything was now reversed for no apparent reason, but Hallen promptly climbed in. 

“Why did you do that?” He asked incredulously, hands resting saucily on his hips. 

“The view,” Hallen said, glancing up pointedly at the pouring sky above his head. He eyed Dorian’s sculpted form with an amused, appreciative smile, holding up the corner of the thick woolen ram’s hair blanket. It was half white, half russet brown, formed from two older blankets that he had brought with him to Skyhold. It was also so absurdly soft and cozy that Dorian refused to tell Hallen how much he liked it. He slid in beside Hallen, who covered them both and draped one arm across his chest. 

They lay like that for a little while, curled together skin to skin, watching the continuing water show. Hallen stretched out one hand toward the barrier above them, and Dorian felt his aura shift as he reached for mana. He adjusted the spell in the shield, and the normally stationary swirls of starlight suddenly began chasing each drop of rain as it landed.

The shimmering sheet of water and magic transformed into a mesmerising explosion of iridescent droplets of light, streaking out toward a brilliant stream running along the walls.  
He grinned, mouth falling slightly open in wonder at Hallen’s continually surprising creativity with magic. 

“You’re wonderful with children, aren’t you?” He murmured after a while, dragging his eyes away from the display for long enough to kiss Hallen tenderly.

“Yes, actually. Elves are not blessed with children as often as humans, and many in each clan mentor and care for all young among the People.” Hallen’s voice was a drowsy rumble, eyes drifting out of focus as the rain continued. 

“I wish I had known more mages like you when I was young. You love magic and revel in how incredibly wonderful it can be. Yet you don’t constantly use it as a threat, or to gain power over others.”

“Neith’r do you, Dorian. B’cause you’re a good pers’n.” Hallen’s words drifted together as he fell further into sleep. “Lath ma…” Hallen still wouldn’t tell him what ‘ar lath ma’ meant, but he knew, and brushed another kiss across his lover’s sleepy lips.

Dorian lay awake, thoughts swirling like the water above them. He knew Hallen wouldn’t be able to come with him when he eventually returned to Tevinter. It was one of the most dangerous places in all of Thedas for an elven mage, and he shuddered to think what most magisters would think of the idea. 

Yet, he had to go back. Too many people, zealots and sensible folk alike, had decided that his homeland did not have even a single redeeming quality. He knew better, and would fight to prove it. Assuming, of course, that he survived the evil magister currently trying to destroy the world. He sighed dramatically at the thought.

Hallen’s dark brown hair spilled across his arm where it lay beneath his head, and he idly traced the tapered outline of one of Hallen’s long, dark ears. He lay there, thinking about leaving Skyhold, leaving Hallen behind, and his throat tightened as a stark realization crystallized in his thoughts ― he would be blissfully happy to spend the rest of his life with Hallen, if he could. 

A few twinkling stars still chased raindrops above them, and Hallen pulled him closer as he slept. It was a poignant moment he wouldn’t have dared hope for a few months ago. 

Peaceful. Loved. Normal. 

Dorian’s heart ached with fullness as he finally drifted off into a dream, his mind easily touching the Fade… 

________________________________________

Silk draped her shoulders, falling in crimson folds to the floor and baring her legs in the latest fashion. Edged in an elaborate golden chain as it was, the shimmering garment accented her every move and proclaimed her station as readily as the wealth of gems in her hair. 

“Who is that man with Dorian Pavus?” Murciana Oratian leaned toward her dining companion conspiratorially as she plucked a peeled grape from the fine plate on the table. “How scandalous, Aron, he keeps a handsome elven pet! Have I not heard that little upstart was petitioning that they should be permitted to walk free?”

Aron was dressed only slightly less ostentatiously in a deep blue and gold tunic that left one shoulder bare. He smirked at Murciana as she cast sidelong glances at the two men a few tables away. She gasped, covering her mouth dramatically with one delicate hand as Pavus, an altus of some notoriety, leaned forward and kissed the dark-skinned elf before pressing a piece of chocolate between his lips.

“Aha! Kissing their pet where anyone can see…” The highborn woman’s voice was a satin dagger, her painted eyes narrowing in devious glee at the apparent faux pas, clearly planning who to tell first. “He needs to play smarter than that or he won’t survive for long.”

“My dear Murciana, Minrathous is a different place than when you left.” Aron Carhinus’s sharp, hawk-like features gave away little that he did not intend. He dipped a crisp piece of bread in the fondue bowl, leaning back in his chair with an amused smirk. “That attitude will get you in trouble if you’re not careful. You remember that southern Inquisition from a few years ago?” 

Aron picked up another crisp as she gave him an arrogant look. 

“Of course I remember that barbaric organization, the pure havoc they wreaked will shape Thedas for decades, at least. Why do you ask?” 

He gestured pointedly with the crisp at the elf, whose dark swirling tattoos were just barely visible in the fashionably dim light of the fine restaurant. “That elf is no slave, and no paid concubine for the upstart altus, my dear. He was presented as brother to the Inquisitor, and stood on the Senate floor with Pavus and Maevaris Tilani not a month ago. It’s no secret that the two are lovers though, and I’ve heard rumors that they’re bound as well.”

The golden chains chimed as she sat upright in shock. “No! I shan’t believe it. That is even more absurd than I had heard. An elf in the senate?” Murciana laughed then, petulantly slipping another grape between her lips. “You must be mistaken, Aron. No one of our standing would dare act in such an outrageous fashion.” Scorn and disbelief colored her voice, almost concealing its beauty.

“Oh yes, one of our own altus, a scion of his house no less, cavorting about with a tattooed Dalish elf from the South.” The lean man smiled genially, enjoying his superior position. “He’s unlike any elf I have ever met, that’s for certain. Face it Murcia, if Pavus was parading anyone other than an elf around as his lover it would be little better than scandalous gossip.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but a warm laugh drew them both back to the nearby table where the objects of their conversation sat. 

“Just look at them!” Aron continued, taking a sip of his own pale, effervescent wine. “It seems obvious that the elf cares for him as well.” 

The elf’s dark fingers wrapped around a fine crystal glass of red wine, nearly empty. It looked slightly out of place, much like the unusually flowing cut of his emerald green tunic. Gold glinted on his hand as he leaned forward to kiss Dorian over their dessert. The braided aurum band was the only one the elf wore, and it set comfortably on his finger. 

“You owe me, ‘ma haur’dalavur.” He smiled fondly, interlacing his fingers with Dorian’s as he sat back from their kiss. A matching ring, twisting and golden, nestled among the Tevinter mage’s other, more typical accessories. “Somewhere wild, with more trees than people, please. Or grass, rocks, bears - anything except people!” 

“I thought you might say something like that,” Dorian said with an indulgent smirk. His eyes twinkled in the glow of the magelight hovering above their heads. “And I’ve just the place in mind, Amatus.” 

He brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a light kiss against the elf’s knuckles. “It is a three-day ride to the north, deeper into the jungle than most casual travelers would venture. It was renovated a few decades ago, rather unsuccessfully, into a bit of a fine bathing retreat, but the original structures weren’t built in the modern age…”

________________________________________

Lush green vegetation wreathed at least half of the structure in front of him, vines as thick as his wrist snaking through leaves larger than any Hallen had ever seen. The air was thick on his dark skin, a smooth moist caress that enveloped the senses. A massive tan stone wall rose before him, but the concealing plants controlled the space within a few dozen paces in every direction, making the extent of the construction impossible to determine. 

A slow, delighted smile spread across his face and he took a deep breath. “Truly divine,” he whispered softly as the scent of rich loam and abundant greenery filled him. 

Although he was standing on a path that led toward an opening in the wall ahead, he had absolutely no idea where he was. Glancing down, he laughed lightly at his appearance. The deep emerald green of the flowing tunic nearly rivaled the jungle itself, but the fabric draped across one shoulder and fell dramatically to his knees in a manner that almost didn’t seem like a constructed garment. The sandy-colored strappy shoes on his feet were even more unusual, as he was wearing them overtop perfectly serviceable brown leg wrappings. He normally wore pants with those as well, but didn’t appear to have done so today. 

He bent and unraveled the convoluted shoe straps enough to slip them off, leaving them on the path and walking toward the vine-covered wall. Some things were too absurd even for dreams. For this must be a dream, he knew, and not his own. Even though he did not dream often, having guarded his mind closely since his earliest years at Keeper Revas’s wise insistence, he knew the feel of the Fade. Someone had brought him here, and he knew not who or why. Solas perhaps? The spirit Cole? It seemed unlike either of them, and he saw no reason they would have changed his appearance in such an oddly mundane way. 

The stone of the arched doorway was smooth beneath his hand, worn from the witness of many years. Hallen glanced over himself again, reassured that everything else seemed normal. His dark brows pulled together in surprise as he saw one other new item - a twisting golden ring on the center finger of his left hand. 

“Odd that I did not notice this sooner,” he murmured. It felt comfortable, as though he’d worn it for months or even years, yet he did not normally wear any rings, and little jewelry at all. The ring was beautiful, smooth and simple, and it tugged at his heart. This unfamiliar band meant something important to him - or rather, it was meaningful to the dreamer. Another puzzle. 

Beyond the archway he saw more stone walls coated in vibrant greenery, and the sound of running water echoed from somewhere within. A tall, vaguely feminine statue reached upward at the end of the wall across from him, at the edge of another opening. The bole of an enormous tree stretched skyward behind it, and an abundance of thick vines draped down invitingly. 

It took little effort to scale the wall, and his dark brown skin was a stark contrast against the nearly white stone of the statue. Upon closer inspection he found that it was more familiar than he first realized, her shoulders arching back into the wall were flattened, reminiscent of the wings on a handful of ancient statues of Mythal he had seen. The view from atop the wall was far less illuminating than he had hoped, with vague impressions of roofless enclosures mixing with the vegetation as far as he could see. 

The sound of water was stronger, and he could hear a few birds and other animals, but saw none. Another sign that this was not his own dream, nor Elisara’s. Besides, she had never accidentally pulled him into dreams when they were younger. Cole also thought about the local wildlife quite a lot, constantly drawing creatures both great and small to himself, making Hallen and Elisara smile any time they were out together. He even did so with birds in the Skyhold gardens, driving the Chantry sisters to distracted hand-wringing. Solas now seemed the most likely dreamer, although the thought of the powerful Elvhen Somniari drawing him into the Fade was more than a little disconcerting. There were few other people that could have slipped past or overcome his mental guards, and they were all powerful mages like himself and--

“Why am I unsurprised that you have already climbed a tree, Amatus?” Dorian’s honeyed voice was warm with amusement, and Hallen’s heart soared at the sound.

Then his mind intervened, crashing into a horrible thought - could a demon come after you in someone else’s dream? Hallen sighed. “Well, for a moment I thought this was going to be rather wonderful, but now I have to determine whether or not you are a demon.”

Dorian nearly stumbled at the words, halting on his path toward Hallen. “A demon? Why in the name of all that is holy would I be a demon?” Every word was filled with incredulity and confusion, and he planted one hand on his hip in a familiar gesture. “Do you normally bring demons along on vacation? Tuck them into your bag with the few pieces of clothing you own?”

“Vacation? What is a vacation, Dorian? Where are we supposed to be?” His mind eased a bit about the demon issue, since it made no sense to tempt him with something that he did not even understand.

“You really did need a vacation Hallen. You’ve gone mad with the heat.” There were several gold rings attached to Dorian’s ear, and they caught the sunlight as it streamed through the canopy. “We came north to get away from Minrathous, to the Emerald Baths.” He started toward Hallen again, shaking his head and letting out a huff of amused exasperation. “I’ve been planning this for weeks, and I’ll have plenty of intrigue to catch up on when we get back, no doubt.”

He sat down on the wall, feet covered in pale dust as they dangled. “Minrathous? In the Imperium?” Dorian looked gorgeous, wearing a belted cream tunic similar to his own. A wide metal band wound around his bare left arm, likely a serpent, though it was difficult to tell from his perch. His russet pants were much looser than his usual garb, and stopped at his knees. The strappy shoes he wore were even more elaborate than the ones Hallen had discarded, narrow lines wrapping over his feet and up his muscled calves. Those legs disappeared from view as Dorian stopped below him at the wall and stared up, a clear mix of amusement and concern shaping his handsome features.

“Are you alright, Hallen? We’ve been in Tevinter for several months. You spoke to the Imperial Senate with me.”

“Are you the dreamer or a demon?” He was going to do as little as possible until he found out the truth. Dorian was close enough now that he could sense his aura, and its familiarity was reassuring. This was not his dream, and no demon here should be able to access his mind, his memories. 

“Oh, for the love of--” Dorian waved one irritated hand with a flourish, sighing. “No, I am not a demon. Will you please come down and enjoy--” He blinked several times, dark eyebrows rising as the second part of the question registered. “Dreamer? We’re not asleep, Hallen, just on vacation.”

This was no demon. It was reasonable that his lover was truly unaware that they were dreaming. Excepting himself, everything would seem exactly as Dorian’s mind wished it to be. He caught a thick vine beside him with one hand and foot, sliding down until he had descended to the sandy ground. The little fidgety movements that Dorian made when he was anxious were rather endearing. He stepped forward and kissed him deeply, not wishing to miss the opportunity if he disappeared once Dorian discovered this was indeed a dream. 

“You are dreaming,” he said firmly, “and pulled me in somehow. We are asleep in my bed at Skyhold.” Dorian’s grey eyes searched his from only a few inches away. “I have strange clothing, odd shoes that I would never wear, and a ring I have never seen.” He held up his hand, noticing now that his leather halla bracelet was there as well. “This is your dream.” 

It was the ring that did it. Dorian’s eyes went wide as they locked onto the golden band, breathing hard and fast as he stepped back in shock. He immediately looked at his own hand, and Hallen’s gaze instinctively followed. An identical ring rested on Dorian’s middle finger. 

A slow smile spread across his face as he realized why the ring felt so important. It was also something that did not exist - not yet anyway.

“Kaffas…” Dorian’s words were quiet, uncertain. “I don’t know what to say, Hallen. I have pulled someone into my dreams before, but I didn’t think that it would happen again.” He ran one hand over his face, self-consciously smoothing his perfect moustache. A flash of light on the ring caught both of their eyes, and Dorian’s cheeks darkened with a blush. He was caught too much off his guard to bluster. “You’re really here, aren’t you?”

He nodded, torn between joy at the insight into his lover’s thoughts and empathy for his embarrassment at the unintentional intrusion. “Would you have rather I had left you to dream? I could have tried to waken, to leave instead of talking to you.” He shrugged one shoulder. “In truth I did not know it was your dream until you walked through that archway.” 

Dorian hesitated a moment, then slowly shook his head. “No, I am glad you stayed Amatus. I just… I feel as though I have unintentionally spoken aloud in a crowded salon. Whoops, now they know those pants are two years out of fashion.” His flippant tone seemed a little forced, and he paused again before continuing. “Whoops, now he knows that I… that I think of him as my partner and imagine what it would be like to spend my life with him.” 

Emotion closed his throat, but it did not stop him from wrapping Dorian in a tight embrace. They held each other for a long, intense moment before either spoke. 

“Ar lath ma. I love you, Dorian.” He felt the rough breath Dorian drew in, arms tightening around him. 

“I don’t know how to do this, Hallen. I never dared hope for someone like you…” Dorian’s voice was shaky, and tears shone in his eyes when Hallen pulled back slightly. He gave a self-deprecating laugh, “And I am more emotional than usual in the Fade, it would seem.”

He smiled, brushing away the single tear that spilled down the taller man’s cheek. “Everyone is. I have no doubt that it is part of why we are more vulnerable in our dreams. This is still the Fade, ‘ma haur’dalavur. If you wish, I will not hold you to anything you have said or done here once we wake.” It saddened him to say so, but it was the right thing to do. This was a good dream, but his relationship with Dorian in the waking world was wonderful as well. 

Dorian paused for long enough that he noticed the sound of running water again, still echoing from farther into the structure. He was still unsure where they actually were, and hoped that he would have the chance to find out where Dorian’s dreaming mind had taken them. Strong, slender fingers idly traced patterns on his back as Dorian stared over his shoulder, lost in thought. The golden armband he had noticed from the wall was indeed a snake, with deep ruby eyes. The knot of the bracelet he had given Dorian pressed into his back, and he smiled at the realization that it too, was important enough to make its way into the dream.

“No.” Dorian had come to a decision it seemed, his voice quiet but confident again.

“No?” He met Dorian’s eyes with a questioning look. 

“I may not have intended to share my heart with you tonight, but I won’t hide from the truth. You let me keep a bit of distance between us for no reason other than that I asked, but it was only my foolish preconceptions that held me back. Fear of the unknown, perhaps.” Dorian kissed him tenderly, lips pressing gently against his own.

“Amatus doesn’t just mean lover, it means beloved.”

“So this whole time…” A breathless laugh burst out, and he shook his head. “You have been calling me your Amatus for a long while, Dorian.”

“Only one explanation for that, I suppose.” Dorian smirked, and he found that he couldn’t look away from the smoldering look in his eyes. “I love you, Hallen.”

A heartbeat later they were locked in a deep, passionate kiss, tongues dancing hungrily, fingers buried in each other’s hair. Breathless and happy, they held each other for a long moment after the kiss ended. Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, he shivered as Dorian slowly ran his thumb down the long edge of his ear. 

“The path that we tread was already laid before our feet, but we did not see it.” He spoke softly, reverently. It was a quote from a worn inscription in an ancient ruin he had explored as a young man - a statement that he ill understood until today. 

“Mmmm…” Dorian hummed his approval. “Sometimes you walk off the edge of the map without knowing where you might be swept off to.”

“Such as an Elvhen ruin in the depths of an Imperial jungle?” He teased, eyes twinkling as he leaned back from Dorian. 

“Only if you’re with someone as fabulous as I am,” he shot back with a saucy wink. 

“Where are we, really? Where were we going in this dream of yours?” 

“Hmm, I suppose we can still explore, can’t we?” He glanced past the weathered statue, toward the hidden interior that Hallen had briefly glimpsed from the top of the wall. 

“It _is_ your dream, Dorian…” 

“I’ve been here before. The group of merchants that renovated the ruin called it the Emerald Baths, and the hot springs are divine.” Dorian seemed reluctant to release him, and let his hand slip down Hallen’s bare arm to catch his hand. He lifted it to his lips as he stepped back, kissing his fingers in a gallant gesture. The ring caught the dappling sunlight again, and their eyes met. 

“Do you want to talk about these?” He asked gently. 

Dorian smiled, and there was no hint of the unease in his eyes that had often been in the past. 

“Another time, yes. Gladly. For now we have a Fade vacation to enjoy!”

________________________________________

Sunlight now filtered through the shield above them, a soft glow. It felt like late morning, and Dorian stretched luxuriously beneath the warm ram’s hair blanket before settling back against Hallen. Dreaming days had passed while they had explored the Emerald Baths, and yet it had almost felt real. From the entertaining revelation that Hallen wasn’t wearing any pants beneath his tunic, to actually climbing into one of the gargantuan jungle trees, they had truly enjoyed themselves. He’d never considered that sex outdoors in the wilds was something that he would fancy, but they had certainly made full use of having the world to themselves. 

His eyes drifted open and he smiled, nuzzling Hallen’s hair aside to softly kiss his neck. Their bodies were curved together, one arm wrapped around the elf’s chest. Hallen’s breathing deepened as Dorian’s lips continued their languid path along his neck and bare shoulder. 

This morning was different. He felt giddy, like a child with a sweet, or at the rain’s magical light show from the night before. He was finally free of those old threads of unease that had plagued any serious discussion of their relationship. The walls were finally down, and he had spoken the words aloud, not only in his own heart. 

Hallen stretched, pressing against him along every inch of his body, and he chuckled. Turning in his arms, Hallen blinked and immediately searched his eyes. He knew what his partner was looking for, and he nodded.

“I love you. I loved you from that first night, when you came back with dinner and told me that what we had could be more than just a good dream.” Hallen’s hand rose to rest along his jaw, a quiet, confident smile on his handsome face. “You can call me a silly little dahabana for not telling you sooner, but--” He was silenced with a kiss.

“Sometimes love is knowing what your partner means, even when they lack the words to tell you.” Hallen rested his forehead against his own, brown eyes full of tenderness in the morning light. “Ar lath ma, Dorian. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love Dorian & Hallenon? Read more about them in Lost Halla.


End file.
